


🍆

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Slut, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Implied Past Hydra Trash Party Content, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex in a Public Bathhouse, Size Kink, a really big one, fucked with a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Steve fucks Bucky with a very large bottle.





	🍆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

> The toy Bucky uses is the Slink by Square Peg.

Bucky doesn’t say anything at the store when his cheeks go red and Steve follows his gaze as they’re heading down the alcohol aisle to the checkout. It takes Steve a moment to figure out what’s grabbed his attention, and he can’t help but chuckle as he finally realizes it’s the massive, purple-labeled wine bottle locked in the display cabinet. Just when Steve didn’t think Bucky could surprise him, he throws a curveball like this.

Steve leans closer and whispers to Bucky, “Wondering what that would feel like in your greedy little cunt, Buck? The toys we just dropped several grand on, aren’t good enough for you, baby?” Steve reaches down and pressing against the base of the monster toy already filling Bucky. “Just say the word, and it’s yours.”

Turning, Bucky brushes his lips against Steve’s, conscious of the fact that they were in a public place, his voice barely audible as his cheeks grow even redder. “Please.”

“Anything for you, Bucky,” Steve says before he calls over a store associate to open the case for them and adds it to their cart.

On the ride home, Bucky is squirming in his seat, rocking against his plug, his caged cock leaking so much that a wet spot has formed on his pants. Bucky keeps glancing at Steve out of the corner of his eyes, but Steve just waits. It takes Bucky time to ask for what he wants.

Finally Bucky speaks, his voice hesitant at first, but gaining confidence. “Could we—” Bucky breaks off, his throat clicking as he swallows. “Could we go to the bathhouse after we drop these off?”

“Want to put on another show for them Bucky? Show everyone what a greedy hole you have?”

“Yes, I like the way they look at me.”

“And the cum they feed you,” Steve teases.

Bucky laughs. “Yes, that too.”

This is one thing that they don’t talk about, how and why Bucky came to love this type of sex so much. Bucky’s never volunteered anything and the haunted look in his eyes when their conversations venture too close has always dissuaded Steve from pushing. If Bucky’s ever ready to share, Steve will listen. As it is, Steve can’t believe half of what they do, but he can’t deny Bucky anything, and Steve won’t lie; he’s grown quite fond of Bucky’s neediness.

After putting away their groceries, they walk the half dozen blocks to the bathhouse they frequent. As soon as they’re seen the energy ramps up, the regulars knowing that there’s about to be a great show. Some glance curiously at the large bottle that Steve carries because alcohol is banned, but others understand nearly right away, eyes widening with amazement as they wonder how in the world it could possibly fit.

After entering the special members only section of the bathhouse, they strip and don’t bother with towels as they head towards the main stage in the middle of everything. Men gather around, already stroking their cocks as Steve secures Bucky into the waiting sling.

“Gentleman, if you’re not familiar with Bucky here, his mouth is free to use. He loves it rough, so don’t be afraid to give it to him hard. He especially loves to have his hair pulled, and if you want a special treat try tugging on his nipples. I promise, you won’t regret it,” Steve says as he addresses the crowd. He loves how very sensitive Bucky’s nipples are, and loves playing with them, causing him to cum again and again until he’s wrecked, coming dry, yet still begging for more.

When Big Ben steps forward, no one protests. Now with a name like that, most people would imagine a man of large stature. Big Ben can’t be much farther from that, similar in size to Steve before he took the serum, old and hunched. No, his name stems from the monster cock hanging only half hard between his legs, and larger already than most man when fully hard.

Steve watches as Bucky eagerly tilts his head back and opens his mouth as Big Ben wastes no time in pushing in deep, Bucky’s throat visibly bulging from it. At the same time Steve begins to pull out Bucky’s plug, tugging at it teasingly before Bucky’s body reluctantly lets the widest part slip free. Steve continues to pull it out slowly, and as more and more of the toy slips out, murmurs of disbelief begin behind him.

“Holy shit! Just how long is that monster?”

“Never seen anything like this in my life.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

When it finally slips free Bucky’s hole gapes open slightly, and Steve can’t help but slip four fingers into the welcoming hole as he lays the soft silicone toy across Bucky’s body, sinking home just how very long it is as it stretches from his groin to his neck. Bucky twitches suddenly, pulling at his bindings as Big Ben harshly works his nipples, stretching them away from his body and twisting. Steve gives Bucky’s balls a tight squeeze as cum begins to leak from Bucky’s caged cock.

Reaching for the bottle of lube, Steve slicks both hands and arms before sticking the bottle inside of Bucky and squeezing, making sure he’s good and lubed. Bucky loves it rough, and Steve gives him exactly what he needs as he forms a fist and punches it through Bucky’s loose, sloppy hole. Bucky grunts as Steve begins to punch fuck him, first with one arm than the other, Bucky’s body eagerly accommodating each slightly deeper thrust as the swing rocks.

Steve pauses with one arm almost as deep as he can go, nearly up to his elbow, Bucky’s hole spread impressively around the width of Steve’s forearm, but Steve knows that he’ll need more than that if Bucky wants the bottle. Slipping in several fingers from his other hand, Steve pauses when Bucky tightens around him suddenly and glances up to see Big Ben feeding an eager Bucky his cum as he continues to work Bucky’s nipples.

Steve’s never seen the young man that eagerly takes Big Ben’s place, but Steve knows he won’t last and so do the others if the lack complaints is anything to go by. Slowly Steve begins to work his second arm deeper, loving the way that Bucky’s greedy hole continues to stretch wider and wider. Finally reaching as deep as his first hand, Steve knots the fingers of both hands together, marveling at the way he can see Bucky’s stomach beginning to bulge from it before he begins to pull out slowly, Bucky’s hole straining as it attempts to hold him in before it finally blooms open.

Giving into the urge, Steve can’t help but sink his neglected cock into Bucky’s wide open body, the red of him, gaping for all the world to see as Steve gives a few thrusts before he pulls out and sinks his fists back in.

When Steve glances up the young guy is already gone, replaced by another familiar face. Looking at the large bottle sitting on the ground beneath them, Steve can’t help but wonder if it’s possible. Even as open and willing as Bucky is, if it won’t be too much.

The room goes silent as Steve reaches down for it, slicking the smooth glass with lube before he lifts it between Bucky’s spread legs. Bucky jerks when the cool glass at the base of the bottle makes contact with his hole, and seeing the size of it against him, Steve is even more convinced that it won’t fit, but Bucky wants it, and damn if he isn’t willing to try.

Steve tilts the bottle, catching the rim of Bucky hole, trying to push it inside, but it’s too smooth, sliding up against his balls or down beneath his body, and Bucky is just too tight.

When the man fucking Bucky’s mouth pulls away, Steve shakes his head at the one who steps up to replace him. He needs Bucky’s input on this. Steve holds the bottle steady with one hand as he tugs at the red and swollen rim of Bucky’s hole, trying to open him up more, and he can feel Bucky trying to relax.

“Please, Steve.”

Fuck if those words don’t go straight to Steve’s cock as he looks up the length of Bucky body and meets his pleading eyes. “Might be too big even for you.”

“I can take it,” Bucky’s cheek grow redder, and he glances away for a moment before he says, “I’ve taken larger.”

And fuck if Steve doesn’t almost come right then and there, and if Steve doesn’t hate himself a little for it, knowing that Bucky’s talking about what Hydra did to him. He hasn’t told Steve much, and Steve never pushes, but what he knows doesn’t paint a pretty picture. Titling the bottle again, Steve pushes, and Bucky begins to pant, chest heaving as his hole oh so slowly spreads. Steve is afraid to use too much force, can’t help thinking about the danger of it breaking, and just keeps up a steady pressure.

The bottle seems to leap forward suddenly, and Bucky screams as his hole opens up to take it, several inches of the massive bottle slipping into his body. Bucky’s rim strains around it, and Steve’s fingers tremble as he traces the abused flesh.

“Don’t stop,” Bucky begs.

Steve continues to push and watches with amazement as Bucky’s eager body slowly swallows up the bottle. Bucky comes three times by the time the bottle begins to thin in the neck, and his stomach bulge from the sheer impossible size of it. Bucky’s coated in sweat, his chest heaving wildly when Steve begins to pull it out, struggling to keep a hold on the slick glass, Bucky’s body also unwilling to give up its prize.

Bucky sobs suddenly, and Steve freezes, waiting. “Don’t take it out.”

Steve rises, and sweeps back the wet hair plastered to Bucky’s forehead before pressing a kiss to it. “You want to be fucked by it, right?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me!”

Steve does as Bucky commands, but it’s slow going, the bottle so large and Bucky so tight, his body strains to hold onto it as Steve pulls it out, afraid that if he goes too fast that he’ll break something.

Steve’s never seen Bucky like this, coming again and again, until his he comes dry, but still he keeps begging for more. It’s only when Bucky passes out that Steve stops, and slowly pulls the bottle out completely. His moan is echoed by dozens around him as the truly ruined state of Bucky’s hole is revealed.

Steve strokes himself to the sight before sink himself into the slack heat, not needing the friction to get off. It only takes a half a dozen thrusts before his balls pull up, and he groans as he pulls back to paint Bucky’s gaping red hole with his cum, marking him for everyone to see.

“Going to need a bigger plug,” Big Ben teases as he hands Steve a towel.

Steve takes it gratefully, wiping his arms as he glances at the purple bottle and the once impressive toy laying on the floor beside him. Maybe he’ll ask Tony to make him one. Steve’s certain the look on his face would be priceless.


End file.
